efemeral
by Alice Klein
Summary: Dunia yang engkau pijak, nyatanya tak seindah yang terlihat.


**.**  
 **.**  
 **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**  
 **efemeral © Alice Klein**  
 **"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia yang engkau pijak, nyatanya tak seindah yang terlihat, tak semanis lidah kala mengecap madu, dan tak semuluk-muluk negeri dongeng dalam kisah penghantar tidur. Dunia yang kau pijak tengah sekarat dan engkau dengan naifnya memilih untuk menjadi bayangan di antara beratus-ratus—bahkan berjuta-juta—insan yang berlalu lalang dalam ramai juga kebisingan.

Napasmu adalah nyata dan dirimu pun adalah sosok yang tak imajiner. Namun kau tetap memilih untuk terus bersembunyi dalam samar-samar yang ada di antara dua masa yang saling berdekatan; hidup atau mati.

Kau kadang bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa bertahan? Untuk apa di sini? Seperti menjual diri pada iblis, kau yang terlena dan tak menyukai kebusukan dunia fana, dengan senang hati melepas segalanya. Keluarga, teman, rekan, kerabat, nama, hingga kenangan yang pernah tercipta, ditanggalkan begitu saja saat kaki secara pasti melangkah masuk ke instansi.

 _Tapi kau tak mengapa. Karena sejak awal, kau adalah individu. Kau adalah penyendiri yang tak menyukai hingar bingar palsu._

Semula kau sempat berpikir pula, apa ada orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu—terjerat dalam manisnya rayuan yang membius batin serta sukma dan menjatuhkan diri dalam jurang gelap yang tak berdasar—? Dan pertanyaanmu langsung terjawab saat melihat ketujuh orang itu berada di sampingmu, berdiri dengan tegaknya, berdiri dengan rasa yang tak bisa kau gambarkan—campuran antara bangga sekaligus ngeri—.

Karena kau teringat kembali, jika kau dan ketujuh orang itu bukan lagi manusia.

 _Kau dan mereka adalah monster. Yang terbentuk atas desakan ingin terus hidup dan ingin terus bertahan._

Kau—sejujurnya—cukup mengenal ketujuh pemuda yang ada di sana. Hatano dengan mata malasnya, Jitsui dengan senyumannya yang berbahaya, Tazaki dengan trik-trik sulapnya yang tersembunyi di balik jas biru laut, Kaminaga dengan pesonanya, Amari dengan pembawaannya, Odagiri dengan aturannya, dan Fukumoto dengan sifat tenangnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bernasib sama denganmu…

 _Namun sejak awal bersua, semua nama yang terucap itu fiktif. Tak ada yang asli, bahkan untuk namamu sendiri._

Hingga sampai pada suatu hari, amplop berisi surat tugas itu diberikan padamu. Detail misi dan deskripsi panjang lebar mengenai identitas yang mesti engkau lakoni pun tertulis di sana. Kau akan ditempatkan di negeri yang jauh dari tanah air dan harus berperan sebagai Maki Katsuhiko yang mengagumi benda-benda bercita rasa artistik.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak surat penugasan itu kau terima dan pijakan kakimu kini, sudah berada di atas kapal yang berlayar menjauhi pelabuhan. Seulas senyum miring kau tampakkan. Dalam hati pun kau nyatakan jika kau tak akan gagal dan akan kembali dengan nyawa yang masih tersemat dalam raga.

Utuh tanpa terkecuali. Kau akan _benar-benar_ kembali.

(Tapi … kenapa kau ingin kembali pulang ke neraka? Bukankah lebih bebas jika bisa berada di luar kungkungan?)

Di negeri itu, kau bertemu banyak orang dengan topeng-topeng pribadi yang berbeda. Serupa panggung drama dan kau ada di sana juga untuk bersandiwara. Bersikap sesuai naskah, tak mau menarik perhatian. Kau hanya menganggap dirimu sebagai tokoh figuran yang memegang keseluruhan jalan cerita. Namun kau tak ingin sorot lampu panggung mengenaimu langsung.

 _Sebab sejak awal, kau adalah abu-abu—bukan hitam, bukan juga putih—._

Kau tak mau lagi menghitung sudah berapa lama kau ada di negeri ini. Yang kau ketahui sekarang adalah musim sudah berganti dan dinginnya salju putih menyelimuti seluruh pandanganmu, alih-alih daun-daun jingga kecokelatan yang berserakan memenuhi jalanan kota.

Kau saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke flat-mu yang dingin juga senyap. Rel-rel yang berderak juga bunyi cerobong kereta yang mengeluarkan asap-asap putih sepanjang jalan, menjadi musik yang menghibur sanubarimu.

Hari itu, kau telah menjalankan tugasmu dengan sangat baik.

(Sebentar lagi kau bisa _pulang_. Benar-benar _pulang_ ke tempat asalmu.)

Namun, momen sedetik yang selanjutnya, benar-benar tak dapat kau prediksi.

Kau hanya mendengar desing yang janggal dalam otakmu saat besi tua itu tertancap mutlak dalam dadamu dan agak menyayangkan ketika darah merah pekat mengotori pakaian sempurnamu. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, kau mengerang sakit dan mengigil karena dingin. Tetapi dengan angkuh, kau malah menyeringai tipis dalam ketegangan yang hadir kala itu dan menyematkan tanda merah darahmu sendiri pada kerah kemejamu.

(" _Aku tak akan mati. Aku tak akan mati._ ")

Kau adalah inti ceritanya. Kau tak mungkin berakhir begitu saja. Kau harus terus bertahan, bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Karena sejatinya, ini kisahmu dan kau adalah sang tokoh utama._

Kau menantang takdir. Kau mencemooh garisan yang dirangkaikan Tuhan untukmu. Menghina dan mencaci dalam hati karena lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk berucap bahkan untuk sepatah kata.

Hingga akhirnya kau menyerah dan duniamu menjadi gelap untuk selama-lamanya…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Efemeral_ [ks, yunani] : tidak kekal, hanya bersifat sesaat

Sudut pandang orang kedua ternyata asik juga(?)

Btw, terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~~


End file.
